Sleeping Images
by RebbieChan
Summary: Sequeal to Reality. With Amon stuck in limbo, Robin tries to find a way to bring him back to their side. No one believes her story that Amon is out there. Set from many characters perspectives of the situation. Just what IS going on?
1. An eye in the Dark

I was unsure of whether or not i wanted everyone's POV but once i started writing i really liked and had a lot of fun with it. (yes, this is why it took so long to upload this)

So, Here is part two to Reality:

**

* * *

**

Sleeping Images

**Chapter One: A Eye in the Dark**

~Robin~

Darkness. Robin had grown to hate it. Every time the lights turned off, she was out at night of even close her eyes; Robin was reminded that _he_ was all alone. And it made her sad.

He was alone in the darkness. So she was alone too, in her own mind at least. And truthfully, she was.

No one believed her when she told her comrades that Amon was the cause of Area 51's destruction. The morning after she had promised Amon that she would save him they received a call from HQ congratulating them. No one knew what was going on until Robin told them.

They insisted that it was her who had done it and not Amon. Amon was dead they had said over and over until finally she gave up trying to convince them.

It didn't matter what they thought, she would prove them wrong later.

Robin sat at her computer, in her own little world because everyone let her alone. She supposed that they thought something was wrong with her, but she didn't care. Robin liked having that privacy.

Having had no breakthrough in the cases she had been working on, Robin rested her head on the desk and fiddled with her red pendent, swaying it back and forth to the time of the faint sound of music emitting from Michael's headphones.

Everyone else was who knows where, they didn't tell her much anymore.

Going into one of her usual thoughts, she wondered about the place Amon was in. What was he doing? Did he eat? Did he have to? Was he warm? Could he feel warmth? There was so much she didn't know. She sighed letting her breath swing the pendent back and forth like that of a hypnotist.

It wasn't like she had ever known much about Amon but she did always know that he was safe, or at least she was able to see him and be with him. She now recognized the feeling of warmth that she had when he was near as something more than what she had previously thought. Whether it be simple admiration or maybe romantic feelings she did not know, but she did know that it was love. Robin idly brought the pendent to her eye and peered through. Amon was very important to her and she would not let him go.

In her mind's eye she could picture him laying in the darkness, alone. Robin blinked and realized that she actually _was_ seeing him! Through the pendent she saw him, to make sure she looked away at the clock and looked back and confirmed it. Even though he was beyond her reach, he was there. And he was safe.

~Dojima~

The young blonde yawned and began watching a bird flying from tree to tree. She was supposed to be on stakeout and probably should have been paying attention to the house she was watching but that didn't really matter. She began daydreaming about who's who celebrities and new fashions despite a nagging feeling at the back of her mind.

And for better judgment, the nagging became a thought. Being that she and Robin were roomies now, which was super awesome until recently, she had knowledge on things that the others didn't. Before they had gone to America, _that_ turned out a lot less fun then she'd imagined, Robin had been cheery and fine and happy even with what had happened with Amon. But then they were there and she changed. Maybe before then she denied anything _had_ happened and the denial along with all those weird things going down there caused her to say and believe what she did. She had gone on about how Amon was the one who took care of things there and that he was alive and she would help him come back, none of it made any sense. Well, when the rest of them told her that he was dead and none of that could of happened, she took it hard. She guessed that Robin had to finally face the truth that he _was_ gone, but she wasn't a psychiatrist so, hell, what did she know?

Anyway, Robin cried a lot and shut herself in her room for days. It surprised Dojima at first because she hardly thought of her as her actual age, she always seemed so mature, it truly was an appropriate reaction though. At least she thought so, but she wasn't entirely sure.

Well, after all the crying was done, she still wasn't right. Like she was obviously still very sad about it and would walk around in a daze and when it came to work of telling her anything it was as if it just wasn't clicking right in her head. It was sort of like she had her own world and when others entered it, it was confusing or weird and it bogged her down? Now she was relating Robin to a computer, Michael was beginning to rub off on her.

Overall, it was hard for anyone to get through to her so they gave up trying. Not giving up trying completely but it was becoming too much work to simply tell her about a hunt and have her come along to execute it. Robin was a bit different at home, but she wouldn't talk about Amon, she was more talkative and semi cheery.

Dojima knew that she should do something about it, but everything she tried failed and she was running out of ideas. Hopefully Robin would just get over it.

"Oh!" Somebody was leaving the building! Quickly she called Miho and told her. She sighed. Now that there was going to be a hunt, she would come home later than usual and she would miss her show.

~Karasuma~

Karasuma stared at her watch impatiently and tapped her foot. Not only did that morning give her a serious headache, having to deal with a depressed, what was the name for it now? Emo? Yes, that was it. Having to deal with their emo teenager was much more than this woman wanted to handle.

And now she had to wait for her partner, who decided it would be a great time to take of work for some video game release, to report to her before a possible hunt that he promised he'd go on if it happened.

Yes, _if_ it happened. Yurika was on scene currently to see which way it would fall. Know her, she probably wasn't paying any attention and would let the witch slip by.

Today was not her day.

~Sakaki~

It was awesome. He had waited _months_ for this game to come out. And it was finally here! So he had to skip out a day of work, Ms. Karasuma would chew him out later for this (yuck), but it was well worth it.

Lucky Michael. He preordered it. That bastard. Sakaki was surely going to destroy him tonight on it's online play to get even.

After stopping at his house to drop the game off, he hurried to Harry's where he told their leader he'd meet her. The moment he saw her face, though, he wished he had stayed home.

~Michael~

Michael's days were always good. Full of the fun of maintaining protection on all of the STN-J's servers, hacking sites he happened to come by, and leveling up in World of Warcraft when the chief and Ms. Karasuma weren't looking he enjoyed his pretty awesome life.

Of course, there was that thing with Robin. She was down lately and he worried about her. Though he kinda wished she would get over Amon already. He felt bad about thinking that because he knew he partially thought that because he wanted her to get over their fallen leader and move onto him.

But that new game was coming in today and he was going to cream Haruto.

All of a sudden Robin shook his shoulder and was saying something, he couldn't hear her because of his loud music. He took out his earphones and listened, surprised that she was talking at all, let alone with such excitement. "Michael, look through this and what do you see?" She asked, forcing her pendent into his hands.

Michael shrugged and put the red stone up to his eye. "I don't see anything."

Robin's face fell. "Really?"

"Red."

"Oh, that's what I meant." She said somberly. Obviously that was not what she meant.

_Was I supposed to see something?_

_

* * *

_

What do you think? Please Review! (for some reason it wont let me center the chapter title, and Charater sections. It annoys me. grrr centering!)


	2. Warmth

Chapter two:

Warmth

~Robin~

It was at this time when she ceased wondering why Michael couldn't see Amon through the pendent. It was around this time everyday that thoughts simply wouldn't come, only an intense feeling of panic in their place. Robin had gotten off of her vespa and started the short walk to the front door of her and Dojima's house. But that short walk always seemed to be so long.

The streetlights for whatever reason didn't turn on until an hour and a half later, even though it was near impossible to see the door in the darkness. The regulation front yard tree became a many handed monster, trying to grab her and drag her into the darkness. The path to the door narrowed so that she was walking on a tightrope to get there. The sounds of neighboring dogs barking became the howls of lost souls, calling her to join them below. Almost everyday she had to face this darkness alone.

Finally she came to the doorstep, frantically trying to get her key into the keyhole. The world's monsters were closing in on her and she knew that they wanted nothing more than for her to drop the keys into the endless abyss below. "Come on, come on." She chanted until her shaking hands finally did the job and she pushed the door open, quickly slamming it behind her.

She panted as she slid down to the floor, the panic beginning to fade away. A flood of different emotions came to Robin as she sat on the floor, calming herself. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Nothing was out there.

"Why am I so afraid?" she winced at her own words. Robin hid her head in her hands and whispered. "What am I so afraid of?"

Something was hidden in the darkness, a thought? A feeling? When she alone in it how did she know if she existed? If anybody else did? In the darkness she couldn't be certain…_If I had-_ "Don't think those thoughts again!" She shook her head. "I didn't imagine it!"

She would not lose faith again. She would not let herself cry like that again. Not until he was home.

Robin grabbed a hold of her pendent. "Right, I can see him now." And just to make sure, she checked again. _He's still there._

Picking herself up off the floor, she kicked off her shoes and headed towards the bathroom. A bath would help clear her mind.

Robin sighed as she sank into the warm water. _Now, why couldn't Michael see him?_

_Maybe it was because I've been to Amon's world and Michael hasn't._

_That could be it. Amon's world looked different though, it used to be more than the color black._

_Has something happened?_

She sighed, wishing more than ever that she knew all the things that she didn't know. Her elbow hit something in the water and she sat up, in search of whatever fallen object it was.

Robin screamed and reflexively flung herself out of the bath. _A…Leg?_ She quickly wrapped a towel around herself as the leg's owner raised himself up on all fours. Recognition calmed her. "Amon?"

Amon glanced over at her before quickly re-adverting his eyes. "Sorry." he mumbled awkwardly.

"A-how?" Robin stuttered in wonder. "How did you get here?"

Still with his eyes adverted, Amon stepped out and sat on the edge of the bath. For some reason he was perfectly dry. "I don't know. I was asleep."

"But I didn't do anything…"

"I know." Robin briefly wonder how he knew she hadn't done anything before he spoke again. "If you want I'll wait out there while you get dressed."

"Oh, right." her eyes followed him as he left the room, feeling as if he would disappear again if he left her sight. She sighed as the door shut behind him. At least he was here again! The excitement of being with him fueled her to speed through dressing and hurried out. Her face fell when she saw him. He looked to be in pain. "Are you all right?"

"I don't think I can stay here long." He managed to gasp out of his shaky breaths. Amon leaned back against the table for support as Robin hurried towards him. She took his arm around her shoulder and lead him to the couch. "Thanks."

Robin stared anxiously at him. She had to find out what was wrong, she was not going to lose him again. "Maybe you're sick?" One hand on her own forehead, she flinched as she placed the other on his. He was cold…cold like back then. Worry flashed in her eyes.

Amon caught the look. "It's more of a numb feeling than anything else." He kept avoiding her eyes whenever he or she spoke. Robin couldn't help wondering why, he almost looked…ashamed.

"I'll get some blankets for you." She offered.

"Wait." Still his eyes were glued to the floor. "Think, if Dojima comes home and sees me but then it turns out I can't stay in this world, how are you going to explain it?" Robin thought that having her see proof that she had been right the whole time would make her day, but apparently Amon thought otherwise…How did he know she lived with Dojima? "We should wait until we know for sure I can stay."

"Do you want to stay?" Robin asked softly.

Amon blinked in surprise. "Of course, why do you need to ask?"

"I've spent all my time wondering and worrying about you and you can't even look at me? If you want to stay then stop telling me you won't." It was a plead more than anything else. She felt stupid as the words came out, like a whiney child. But was it so much to ask for him to simply look at her? Now her own gaze fell to the floor.

"Robin." He firmly spoke and as she glanced up, his eyes met and stayed with hers'. "I have been asleep every since I last saw you. In my dreams I see you. I don't want to see you cry again." Robin's cheeks flushed and Amon awkwardly broke their gaze. "I didn't want you to get your hopes up if things don't turn out."

A silence fell between them until Robin held out her hand to him. "If you can't rest out here then you can in my room, come on." Amon nodded and took her hand.

She helped him towards her room but as they turned the corner the sound of a grasp at the front door's handle and the jingling of keys. Startled by the sound, Amon jumped and took a step to the side into the wall. Darkness wrapped around his leg, pulling him in. "Damn it!" His hand reached out to Robin but before she had the chance to react the darkness engulfed him.

~Dojima~

Dojima sighed as she turned her key to open the front door of her house, the hunt had taken a lot longer than she expected and now she had missed her favorite show. Robin was probably asleep already too, so there would be nothing to do.

She opened the door to find that her assumption was not correct. She idly remembered the saying about assuming making an ass out of you an me as she dropped her jacket to the floor and hurried towards the sound of her young friend's dry gasps. Dojima didn't have to hear the word to know whose name she was saying.

She turned the corner to see Robin, fresh out of the bath, pleading to a wall.

"Amon…Amon…" Her hands lightly pressing on it.

"Robin?" She cautiously took a step closer.

Tears flowed from her eyes, the gasps turning into sobs. "G-give him back…" Her hands turned to fists.

Dojima moved closer to her and softly rested her hands on Robin's shoulder. The young hunter didn't seem to notice while her sobs became enraged cries and her fists hit the wall with all the power her weak arms had. "Give him back!" Dojima cringed. Cries? More like shrieks.

"Robin!" She wrapped her arms around her shoulders to restrain her. Robin resorted to kicking instead. Dojima pulled her back until her own back hit the wall behind her and Robin's legs swung at the open air.

Robin broke free of Dojima's grasp, glaring daggers at her. The later pushed herself from the wall, her level of annoyance building beyond it's usual point. "God, calm down would you?" She was getting sick of this. Yes, Robin was better when they were home but she was also worse sometimes, this being one of those times. She was getting tired of trying, couldn't Robin just get over it already? Like, right now? But no, there she was giving her, the one who basically has done everything for her, a look that put all the blame on her. "What?" She snapped, letting impatience get the better of her.

Robin's fists, bloody from hitting the wall, shook at her sides from some unknown anger. "It's all _your_ fault."

"What the Hell did _I_ do!" All she did was worry about her and this was the thanks she got?

" YOU CAME HOME!" She screamed before trending on her heel and ripping open the door to her room.

"Wha-?" Dojima started after her but was cut off by the angst-ridden teen.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" The scream was muffled by the sound of her door slamming.

Dojima, about to yank open the door in anger, stopped and sighed again. How was it that every time Robin needed her help, she couldn't show her how much she cared? She trudged to her own room, feeling deflated as she heard Robin shouting, presumably into a pillow, 'I hate it I hate it' over and over until she began sobbing his name again. It would be another one of those long nights.

~Karasuma~

Karasuma smiled as she sat down to watch her favorite show. She had come home just in time for the new episode. She even made a bowl of popcorn for the occasion. Then, the phone had to ring and ruin the setting. "Hello?"

"Miho, I don't know what to do!"

"I would sympathy with you, Yurika, but my show's on."

"Hello Kitty?"

"Quiet you!" Karasuma snapped.

"Who do you think would hear me! Anyway, I thought anime otaku were a proud people."

"I wouldn't put it past Michael to tap all our phones lines." By now, she had realized that Yurika had probably forgotten what she had originally called about. "Now what was it you needed?"

Her friend sighed. "It's Robin…I know it sounds bad but I don't know how to deal with her!"

The theme song started, edging her to wrap up the conversation. "You know her better than me, I'll see what I can do to help in the morning." She finished quickly and hung up, feeling a little bad about it as she settled back onto her couch.

~Sakaki~

"Crap crap crap…Damn it!" Sakaki slammed his mouse against the desk in frustration.

"And how many kills does that give me?" Michael's cocky gamer voice sounded over his headphones.

"Shut your face. How in the hell did you get that good? Are you cheating or something?"

"Nope, you just suck some serious ass."

Damn. This night was going to be long and painful.

~Michael~

"Oh my God, Haruto did you know that Ms. Karasuma's an anime otaku? Her favorite show is Hello Kitty!"

"Seriously?! How'd you find out?"

"…Uh…"


	3. A night frozen in Time

**Chapter Three:**

**A night frozen in time**

~Robin~

Robin's red-rimmed eyes stared down a glass of water. Was the reason why he appeared last night because of the water? She had gotten to his world through a river…A glass of water, would that be enough to bring him home again? With a wish anything was possible, right? She placed her hands around the glass and closed her eyes. _Amon. Amon. Amon._

She blinked her eyes open after the magic number of three and found that nothing had changed. "It's not like he could fit through a cup anyway." She muttered to herself.

It was getting late and Robin hadn't done much actual work today, again. The other three hunters were basically running around like chickens with their heads cut off, trying to finish all the hunts and cases that continued to pile up as of late. She usually hoped that they'd send her out to do something but tonight, the one night that she didn't want to go, she was assigned to a hunt. Robin wanted to stay home and try to figure out why Amon came last night.

"Come on, Robin! Let's get going!" Dojima seemed more tired than usual and yet at the same time more peppy. It was a strange mix.

It wasn't long before all four hunters had made it downtown where the hunt would take place and scattered out. Not certain on what she was supposed to be doing, Robin began wandering around.

She came to a small pond and stopped there to watch as the sun's setting rays splayed across it's surface. It was pretty. The colors made a watery grave more appealing, it looked like a calm and forgiving place to die.

Robin picked up a rock and attempted to skip it, only to have it drop straight down with a splash. She watched as the ripples of color shifted and formed shapes. For a moment the colors seemed to form and image of _him_. As the sun and it's rays disappeared the pond grew darker. But colors remained.

A pale face. A dark shirt. And black eyes blinking open, sparkling in the moonlight. Robin reached her hand into the water, grabbed his hand, and pulled him out.

He was perfectly dry again, Robin smiled softly.

Amon's eyes were full of a worry that Robin didn't understand. "Robin." His voice also held a pain that she couldn't understand. "I didn't mean to leave like that last night."

"I know."

"But we learned something from it, that something is trying to keep me from staying."

"I never thought of that." If something was trying to keep him away, would they have to deal with that something first?

Amon saw her brow furrow in thought. "For tonight, let's focus on keeping me here to see if I can stay in the daytime." He spoke in his usual way but Robin could here the care that he placed on every word.

She smiled up at him and rose he voice. "That's great, but why are we whispering?"

Amon smirked. "I don't know." He took out his cell from his pocket, Robin all the while wondering how it still worked, and checked the time. "We've got about eleven hours until morning, what do you want to do?"

~Dojima~

Dojima had thought that it would be a good idea, bring Robin along on a hunt to keep her mind off of things and hopefully get her back into the groove of things. But three words made her wish she hadn't asked Miho to allow it.

"I've lost Robin." Michael's voice sounded in her ear. This could mean more than one thing, and neither of them good. A: She found the witch and something went wrong. Or B: She had gotten rid of Michael's electronics and went off somewhere. Normally she wouldn't worry much about either of the cases but because of the way Robin had been lately…

"I'll look for her, the rest of you can continue the hunt."

"Last reading I had, she was over by the pond on Stalks and Third."

"Got it."

Robin would have contacted them if she saw the witch. She always did. But where would she go if it was the later? Dojima reached the pond and glanced around, looking for her answer.

After about an hour of wandering around looking for her friend, she was still nowhere to be found. Neither had the others seen the witch. Now Dojima was freaking out, it _could _just be a coincidence but it wasn't feeling that way anymore.

Then she saw Robin's strawberry blonde hair in a crowd. "I found her!"

"Thank God." Came Michael's voice. Dojima wasn't listening, she stared open-mouthed in shock towards the young hunter.

Robin had parted from the crowd with a man…and by 'with a man' she meant it. Their arms were locked together and Dojima could see her smiling and chatting with him. "What…the fuck?"

"What?"

"Do you have a camera in this area?" Dojima slowly started after the two.

"Why does everyone assume I have cameras everywhere!"

"Do you have one?"

"Yes, I'm already on it."

She followed them as they turned down another street, not noticing that it was the street in front of her house until she saw the two of them walk up to the front door.

~Karasuma~

Karasuma let out a sigh of relief as she heard Yurika say that she found their lost teammate. Now she could focus more on the hunt that was supposed to be taking place, though she found it odd that they hadn't seen him yet. Their target always came here at this time. Where was he?

~Sakaki~

"Ms. Karasuma! Any luck?" Sakaki called as he ran up to his partner.

"If I had any I wouldn't be standing here."

"True." There was an awkward silence as they stood next to each other, scanning the crowds. "It's a good thing Ms. Dojima found Robin."

"Yeah." after hearing her tone, Sakaki decide to keep his mouth shut and look for the witch.

~Michael~

Michael recorded what his camera saw. Conflicting thoughts filled his mind. Jealousy that he, whoever he was, was with her when Michael was not. Annoyance that she skipped the hunt and nearly given them all heart attacks for something dumb like this. And a melancholy feeling that maybe if she was with this guy, she'd finally get over Amon.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, arms covering his eyes. "This sucks."

* * *

Spring break! I hope to finish part Two durning spring break! And no, the other characters (ie. Karasuma, Miachael, Sakaki) Are not just for comic relief, they'll have some important stuff later. I have 3 chapters left! Please review!


	4. Soul

**Chapter four:**

**Soul**

~Robin~

Amon sat with her on her bed and they talked. They didn't talk about anything in particular, just whatever came to their minds. Robin wished that it could always be like this.

He had told her that when he was awake in his world and looked through the pendent like she had. He saw her too.

They discussed the two items, the pendent and water, trying to figure out how and why they did what they did.

"Do you think it would be possible to go _through_ the pendent?" Robin asked, examining her necklace for at least the tenth time that night.

"Probably." They sat across from each other, Robin with her back to the head board and Amon with his back to the opposite end.

"Try it." She held the necklace out towards him, pendent swinging.

Amon cocked his eyebrows. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, if you _do_ go through it I'll fill up the bath and pull you out again." Even as she spoke the words they sounded silly and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"All right, I'll try but I don't know how I'm supposed to go through it." He was suppressing a smile too.

"Well, like…" Robin brought her free hand to eye level, aiming it at the center of the pendent. "And vooosh"

"I don't know what 'vooosh' is supposed to mean…"

"Just do something." She rolled her eyes.

"Here goes nothing." Amon reached towards it, as if he thought he could push open a hole through the pendent with his fingers, and slipped on the sheets as he began to kneel forward. He lost his balance and fell, hands hitting Robin's shoulders and momentum pulling her under him.

Robin felt her face grow hot as she dropped the now forgotten necklace. The only thought that sounded in her mind like an alarm was the realization that he was _over_ her like that. Her heart beat furiously in her chest and her face grew even hotter as even that thought left her.

A light shade of pink could be detected on his cheeks. "Sorry." He mumbled awkwardly, his eyes searching uncomfortably for a safe place to rest until they landed on hers, the color in his cheeks turning darker. He said it as if he was going to get up, yet he didn't move.

"I-it's-s ok-kay." Her voice wavered under his penetrating gaze but she could not take her eyes away from his, subconsciously tilting her head up as she spoke.

"I slipped is all." His mumble continued, now with a noticeable shake to it. Robin also realized that his lips were coming closer to hers not only by her accord, finally breaking eye contact as her gaze lowered towards them and began to flutter closed.

Out of the silence she heard a familiar sound coming from the front door. Amon's head whipped towards it, eyes widening in uncertainty. Robin blinked as if coming out of a trance a placed her cool hand against her cheek. _Oh my God!_

Her thoughts broke as she felt his body coming closer, he was sinking back into the darkness. _He's completely straddling me!_ She brought her hands between their chests and pushed up on his. Amon turned back to her, their foreheads touching. "No, you're not going back." Robin pushed harder until the darkness let go and they sat up. "Go hide in the closet." She whispered as footsteps could be heard coming towards her room.

Amon stumbled over to her closet as Robin stood up, facing the door to her room, and kicked his shoes under the bed just as Dojima came into the room. "Robin?" She asked cautiously as she entered.

"Ah-yes?" She replied probably too quickly, scratching behind her ear in embarrassment. Duly noting that her face was still bright red.

"What happened out there? You disappeared." She sounded very suspicious.

Knowing that she was a horrible liar, Robin placed her head in her hands and sat back down on her bed. "I just can't do it with out him." She muttered.

"Cut the crap, I saw you with some guy."

She raised her head and spoke in surprise. "Oh, really?" She hadn't thought that she would be able to trick her anyway. _This looks bad._

~Dojima~

She didn't know why Robin had to be so defiant right now. Not only had she seen her with someone but she had seen her friend come home with the man and as she had opened the door to the room she could have sworn she saw Robin's closet door shutting. Truthfully, Robin's face gave it all away. Bright red as if she had interrupted something and her eyes glancing around the room to avoid eye contact with Dojima.

"Yes, really." Dojima sighed.

"When was this?"

"I followed you taking him here." Robin's eyes widened and she spoke a silent 'oh'. Her face basically screamed 'I'm in trouble now.'. Dojima rubbed her temples "I could care less about what your doing, just as long as this has nothing to do with Amo-"

"That has nothing to do with anything." Robin snapped, speaking way to quickly for it to be an innocent comment.

"Does this mean you've accepted what's happened?"

"Nothing _has_ happened." She hissed, glaring at her as she bent down to pick up her red necklace from the floor.

"Can't you just get over him?" Dojima whispered her plead. "Haven't you accepted it just a little?"

Robin stepped forward and Dojima stepped back out of the room. Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I can't get over him because he's not dead." She took another step forwards and Dojima took another step. She made a mental note: Robin + furious = scary. "And how can I 'accept' something that isn't true!"

"Please Robin, he has a gra-"

"Shut up!" Robin chucked the necklace at her and slammed her door shut again. Dojima was glad that Robin had the worst aim a person could have as the pendent landed out on the table. She heard the clicking of Robin locking her door. Dojima turned out of the hallway and picked up the necklace.

"I should just leave her alone." She murmured. It was like anything she did helped anyway.

She might as well participate in that hunt she was supposed to be on.

~Sakaki~

"There he is!" The target was standing in the middle of a huge crowd, people milled around him but he stood there staring at them. "I think he notices us." Sakaki said in a low voice.

"It looks like it." Ms. Karasuma replied.

The witch nodded and took off down the street. Sakaki started after him, wondering to himself why hunts always turned into a chase. He glanced back to make sure his partner was keeping up with him, which she was.

Konmaru was the man they were after. They were still unsure of his powers, but one thing was for sure- he was powerful. For weeks they had been searching and chasing after him. What Sakaki didn't get was how Konmaru always seemed to know their next move. He always seemed to have his own agenda.

Even now the guy had led them into a dead end, trapping himself. Ms. Karasuma caught up with Sakaki and whispered to him. "Dojima's coming." He nodded and raised his gun towards the witch.

"Why is it that you're always so hostile?" Konmaru asked calmly.

"And you've murdered how many people?" Sakaki spat. He hated when a witch would talk to them, it always made him uncomfortable.

"Their souls were full of darkness, I'm saving humanity." His eyes flicked between the two of them. "There was a lot of darkness surrounding that girl you were looking for earlier."

Was he talking about Robin? Sakaki tensed up. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"A darkness follows her. A light also follows her. The only reason I've been letting you guys follow me was because I'm interested in her. If the battle around her goes bad, I'll have to pick up the pieces." What he was saying made no sense whatsoever to Sakaki but he did get that this guy seemed to think that he was going to harm her.

"Yeah, well, we're not going to let that happen!"

"Why are you afraid to shoot that gun?" Konmaru asked. "You've been pointing it at me for a while now, if you're going to kill me then do it."

What the hell? "I'm not afraid!" He shouted.

"Sakaki." Ms. Karasuma warned.

Konmaru turned his eyes away from Sakaki. "You have something special with you." Dojima was running on to the scene. She had something special? Yeah right, unless that was the ability of always being late. "That pendent…" Pendent? Now completely curious, Sakaki turned towards her. Dojima was taking Robin's necklace out of her pocket.

"This?" She asked.

Konmaru walked past the other two hunters towards her and for some reason Sakaki felt no urge to be suspicious of him, he felt calm but not as if the calm feeling was actually coming from himself. The witch looked down at the pendent. "This contains a soul."

"What is it with you and souls anyways?" Sakaki asked, growing more and more curious.

"That is my craft, I can read and steal control of souls." He continued staring intently at it. "I thought you would have figured that out by now." He turned to Ms. Karasuma. "You should scrye this, but return it quickly. It may be the source of her light."

Ms. Karasuma nodded, but wait, weren't they supposed to be hunting this guy? And they were listening to his every word? Whoever this guy was, he had still killed people and he had to be stopped. Sakaki aimed his gun back at the witch. "Just because you can see people's souls doesn't give you the right to take their lives! Your not God or anything!"

"Hypocrite." Konmaru said before Sakaki found himself calming again. In the strange calm he watched the man walk away, back into the streets.

~Karasuma~

Yurika blinked. "That was weird."

"How did he know about my craft?" Karasuma thought out loud, mentally agreeing with her friend. She was beginning to hope that they never had to deal with this particular witch ever again. Still… "Hand that over, I want to try scrying it."

Yurika shrugged and Sakaki rolled his eyes as she received it. Karasuma slid off her glove and grabbed a hold of the shinning red pendent.

Instantly she felt herself being pulled, where she did not know but all of a sudden she found her self standing in a pure white light.

"Hello, Miho Karasuma." Came a soft voice. It sounded similar to Robin's, though maybe a little more of an Italian accent.

"Hello?" She asked into the blank.

"My name is Maria Colegui." The voice was coming from behind her. She turned to see a young woman. The woman was like an older Robin, only a few features strayed from the similarities. "Do you have a question for me?"

"Why are you here?" Karasuma asked.

"I'm watching over Robin. Her guardian is not yet ready for her, so here I am in his place." She smiled. "Though her guardian sure is taking his time."

"Is there some special reason you watch her?"

"Everyone has a guardian. But, yes, she has a difficult destiny but it is almost fulfilled now. All she has to do now is keep living until her time comes to join those before her."

"Okay…um, you've probably seen then how things have been lately an-"

"You have no need to worry. She has some things to take care of for herself, there is nothing any worldly person can do for her."

"So, then, she's alright?"

"Robin will be fine." Maria answered. "But I would prefer if you would return the pendent to her." Karasuma nodded wordlessly. This was all way too weird for her. "Goodbye, for now." Her voice and image faded away. The bright white blinding her until it turned black.

"Miho!"

"Ms. Karasuma!"

Karasuma blinked open her eyes. She was lying on the ground where she had previously been standing, the other two hunters crouching over her. "Michael." She spoke into her earpiece.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Look up a Maria Colegui for me. I want to know how she knows Robin."

~Michael~

The day was getting even more interesting as it went on. Michael was just about jumping in his seat as the three hunters came into the office. "Maria Colegui was a craft user that worked for Solomon about fifteen/sixteen years back. Her father was a Solomon priest named Juliano Colegui. She married a Solomon scientist by the name of Toudou Sena."

"Toudou…as in Robin's father and the witch genome scientist?" Ms. Karasuma asked.

"The very one. Maria died at the age of twenty giving birth to Robin."

"So I just talked to a dead person?" Ms. Karasuma asked, probably to herself.

"You spoke to her?" Ms. Dojima asked.

"When I touched Robin's pendent." The lead hunter explained.

"So, like, her mom's soul is inside her necklace?" Haruto sounded overly confused.

"She said that we shouldn't worry about Robin so much."

This was so cool. Michael had completely forgotten everything else save for this discovery. It was like a crazy awesome scfi manga!

* * *

Ok. so i'm not going to finish this before break's over because today is the last day and i don't feel like pulling an all nighter. Please review!


	5. Truth

**So i know this is a lot of dialouge...but that's just the way it has to be. The third will hopefully come out soon and its personaly my favorite idea out of the three of them so, hopefully you guys will like it. The third is the final and a lot of big things will happen and everything will be wrapped up so plaese stay tunned! and also please review!**

* * *

Chapter Five:

**Truth**

~Robin~

Not even a hour after Dojima had left, the phone rang. Karasuma was on the other line and asked her if she could come to the office for a short while.

"Do you think I'm in trouble?" Robin asked Amon.

"Yes, if I were still in her position you'd be in for a lecture for skipping the hunt." He answered before casting her an amused look and adding "Especially if it was just to spend time with some guy."

"It's past eleven, if she's going to lecture me wouldn't it be better to do it tomorrow?" Robin sighed, putting on her shoes. "And your not just 'some guy'."

"They don't know that."

"True." Robin shifted in awkwardness. She wasn't sure how to act with what had...transpired. His body over hers, his lips so close…She ducked her head to hide the blush forming on her cheeks. It had been the last thing she was expecting and so, to her embarrassment, she couldn't stop thinking about it. Was Amon thinking about it? She glanced over to him.

He stood about a yard away, shuffling his feet. In an awkward way. Yes, he was thinking about it too. "Are you going to leave or not?" Amon asked.

"Yes, I'm going." She reluctantly headed out the door and back on her Vespa. The last thing she wanted was to go all the way to Raven's Flat just to get chewed out over something that they didn't understand. _They will soon, hopefully._

By the time she had arrived at the office it was well past midnight. As she waited in the elevator Robin planned out the best responses to what they might say or ask.

"Hey Robin!" Michael seemed to be in a good mood. Maybe she wasn't in trouble?

"Hi Michael." She noticed that Sakaki and Dojima were grabbing their jackets and bags for leaving. Michael waved her over towards his desk and as the other two passed her on the way to the elevator Robin was surprised to find that her roommate didn't even so much as give her a passing glance.

_Dojima always says something or at least waves goodbye._ So...maybe she _was_ in trouble?

"Robin." She glanced over to see Karasuma entering the office from the conference room. The older hunter came up to her and, to Robin's surprise, handed her red pendent.

"Why do you have this?" She asked.

"Dojima had it with her when she went on the hunt tonight." Michael explained. "The witch saw it and told us that it had some sort of power." Robin simply nodded. _So we were right._

"I tried to scry it to see if he was right and found that this is very special." Karasuma continued the story. _Does she know about Amon?_ "Your mother's soul somehow resides inside of it."

The office grew silent. Robin blinked in surprise, that was the last thing she was expecting. "Maria?"

Karasuma nodded. "I spoke with her."

"Did she say anything?" Robin warily asked.

"All she said was that she was watching over you until someone else would." She answered. "Or something like that, it was weird." They sat in silence until finally Karasuma spoke again. "So that's all, I'll be going home then." She turned and headed for the elevator.

Robin watched her leave in a stupor before remembering that Amon was still shut up in her room and that Dojima would be home soon. She glanced at her pendent one more time before placing in it's spot around her neck.

~Michael~

"Goodnight Michael!" Robin called as she hurried out of the room.

"Bye!" He waved, but the elevator doors closed before she could hear him. Michael sighed and stared down at his computer. He had been hoping that something cool was going to happen. Ghosts were way cooler than witches. "Maybe something will tomorrow."

~Karasuma~

"That was awkward to say the least." Yurika sighed as she slid into her car. She turned on the radio and just as she started to back out of her parking space Robin ran right behind her car. The younger hunter hopped onto her scooter and sped out of there before she had time to register that she was ever there.

"Why is she in such a hurry?"

~Sakaki~

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Dojima rolled her eyes. "And why is that?"

"Well, wasn't the reason why because you were worried about her?" He watched as her face lit up red.

"You just don't know anything do you?" Dojima retorted defensively. "It's reverse psychology, if she thinks I don't care then she won't give me anything to worry about!"

"But that doesn't make any sense."

"Your face doesn't make any sense!" And she stormed out of Harry's leaving Haruto to wonder if all girls were as crazy as this one.

~Dojima~

Yurika was surprised to find that Robin entered the driveway at the same time that she did. "Good evening!" Robin greeted her.

It was time to put her plan into action. "Yeah." Was all she said.

Robin cocked her head to the side. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Her roommate frowned.

"Are you sure?"

"I think I'd know how I'm feeling, Robin." _A taste of her own medicine._

"Geez, you don't have to get an attitude about it, I was just asking."

_Are you serious?_ Now she was angry. If Robin was going to be a little brat about it…! _Fine1 I'll kick it up a notch!_ "I'm don't have an 'attitude'." Eye roll.

"Seriously, what's up?" She could tell that Robin was getting frustrated.

"Nothing! Why do you have to keep asking me that!"

"Why can't you just tell me what the problem is?" Yurika smiled. "What?"

"Does this sound familiar to you?" Robin appeared confused until realization hit her like a slap in the face.

"Oh, is that what this is about?"

"Duh."

She got all red in the face and all Yurika could do was smile wider. She was getting what she deserved. "So you're really going to pick on me because I'm _mourning._"

"Robin, it's been months! Almost a year! If there's something about this that we don't know about, how are we supposed to help you1"

"What do you think there is that you don't already know about!"

"You loved him, didn't you?" She asked, softer now.

Robin's face flushed. "What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

"Did you two…have a thing?"

"N-no." She was lit up now like Rudolf. "Why are you asking me this?"

"There must be something that's keeping you attached to him like this."

"I don't understand!" Robin looked down as if she were thinking. "but you'll understand soon, so I don't need to answer your questions." She flashed a defiant look before turning into her room.

~Amon~

Amon ignored the muffled sounds of Robin and Dojima returning home. He could tell that they were arguing over something again. It seemed to him that it was all they ever did. He turned the page of a book he found in Robin's room and glanced at the clock. Twelve o' five. What a way to open the day other then fighting with your roommate.

"I don't get her!" Robin sighed as she burst into the room, not forgetting to slam it shut behind her. She sighed and glanced over at him. "What are you reading?"

Amon held the book up so that she could see the cover. "It's called 'Twilight'." Robin looked embarrassed by the title. "I'm surprised you'd be interested in this."

She took the book from him. "Dojima suggested it to me." She mumbled quickly. Louder, she added. "I found out what's so special about this pendent." Amon signaled her to continue. "Apparently Maria's soul inside it."

"Your mom?" She nodded. "That's weird."

"But what do you think that means?" Robin ventured.

"She could be trying to help us or that fact has nothing to do with this whole thing." Amon didn't really care either way. It wasn't making to much of a difference whether or not the pendent did anything. "_Or_ she plans to posses you in your sleep." He added.

"That's not funny." And with that, she went off on a thousand different possibilities of how Maria had gotten there and why she was helping them (failing to notice that she might not be trying to help them). Amon let her rant on. At least she seemed happy.

"It's two in the morning!" Robin suddenly exclaimed. When he didn't respond she continued. "I should go to sleep or I won't be able to wake up." _Weird logic._ "You're going to get some sleep too?"

Amon supposed that he _should_ be tired by now but for some reason he felt wide awake. "Sure."

Robin started towards her dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. She turned towards him. "I'm going to get changed so turn around."

"Oh." He turned and faced the wall, trying to ignore the sound of fabric moving behind him.

"It's okay now." Amon moved back towards her as she sat down in bed. She patted the spot beside her, face flushed. "You can sleep here."

"Oh." _Is that all you can say?_ He pulled his shirt over his head as he sat down next to her.

"Are you alright?" Robin exclaimed.

"What?" He looked at her and then looked down at his stomach. Bloody gashes cut across his chest like they were new, but he didn't remember getting them and he didn't feel any pain. "I…I don't know…" Where could he haven gotten such injuries he hadn't done anything that would cause him this much harm since… "Why are they still here?" These were the wounds that had killed him. And by the looks of it, Robin hadn't forgotten them.

"You can't still feel the pain, can you?" He knew she wouldn't ever forget them and he knew that he wouldn't ever forget how agonizing it was for her to watch them tear him apart.

"No. I can't." But what did that mean? He placed his hand on the wound, no blood came off. "They're just scars." He lied.

That seemed to calm her worry. "Alright." She tore her eyes away from the wounds. "I guess I'll go to sleep then." She laid down facing away from him.

Amon laid down also but just couldn't fall asleep. He didn't feel tired, he didn't feel hungry either. He was uncomfortable. How was he supposed to sleep when that was all he had done for weeks?

He closed his eyes to try to sleep.

* * *

_A fire burned endlessly as the sun and moon traveled over it time after time. Amon turned from the window of the train and hurried towards the engineer's room. "We're going the wrong way!" But no one was there._

_He ran down the cars in search of an emergency brake. No one was on this train._

"Amon. You're not supposed to be here."_ A woman whispered in his ear but when he turned she was gone._

_He found the brake and pulled it back. "Why isn't it stopping!"_

"Amon. Why are you not in the sky?"

"_Where are you?" He demanded._

"Where are you?"

"_I don't know!" He spotted movement out the window. Many pairs of bright green eyes opened through the flames. _

"Why have you been going astray?"

"_What are you talking about?" Something black flew past the window and the train rocked back and forth._

"You shouldn't have helped her before, you weren't supposed to wake up."

"_I didn't choose to."_

"It was involuntary."

_The black shapes flashed in every window, banging into his train car. "Then why are you blaming me?"_

"It was involuntary because you willed it to be."

_Cracks formed on the roof and the fires grew closer. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

"The darkness is trying to control you. It will if you don't return to sleep."

"_I don't want to sleep! I want to live!" Shackles formed around his feet._

"To live, you first have to sleep."

_The shackles held him there as the flames devoured him._

* * *

Amon blinked open his eyes with a jolt. He glanced around him, recognizing Robin's room. _It was just a dream._ A quick glance to the clock showed that it was six in the morning. He turned his gaze to the window, the sun was beginning to rise.

He felt his body being forced downwards again, so he couldn't stay here during the day. "Amon…" Robin rolled over in her sleep and clung to his arm. _I don't want to go to sleep again! I want to live!_

_The pendent!_ What if Robin was right! If Maria was trying to help them! Maybe taking it with him could help.

Once Amon touched the pendent, he stopped sinking away and began being pulled inside of it instead. This time he didn't fight it.

All of a sudden he was in a pure white space and before him stood a woman who looked like Robin. "Maria?"

"It seems that you are not such of an idiot as I was beginning to think you were." Her voice was familiar…

"An 'idiot'?" He asked, annoyed that the first thing she did was insult him.

"Do you want that dream to come true?" She was the woman he heard in his dream!

"No but-!"

"Right now, we are doing everything we can to try and save you but the darkness is swallowing you up!"

"Then what am I doing wrong?" His annoyance was growing.

"And if that happens to you then what's going to become of Robin?" She continued her ramble.

"Yes, but what am _I _doing wrong?"

"Not what you are _doing_ but what you are _thinking_." She explained. "You seem to think that the only way you can live again is the way you have."

"I'm going to live again?" Amon was surprised, that was the last thing he had expected.

"In this world, too. But there is something that you must do first."

"I'll do anything!"

"You have to let yourself 'die' and come with me to the gates." He had to _'die'_? But wasn't that the opposite of what he wanted? "Either you will spend eternity in perpetual fear and pain, leaving Robin to an unknown fate or you can come with me and live." She had lain her cards on the table, this was…it. "Will you accept your death?"

Amon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I-I accept."

~Robin~

Robin awoke alone. The sun was up, Amon must have disappeared again. _Just to make sure._ She picked up her pendent and held it up to her eye.

Inside the red she spotted Amon. He was awake for once…it was strange.

"_Will you accept your death?"_ A woman's voice.

"_I accept."_ He replied.

_What? No! _He couldn't just…Anger flared up inside of her. How could he do this. No. She wasn't going to let him do this.

Robin grabbed the edges of the pendent, ripping it open and creating a huge red holed in front of her. She took a step inside and disappeared from this world.


End file.
